Vous êtes médecin non ? Vous aidez les gens ! Tu crois ?
by QuietPlace
Summary: Fuir était tout ce qui m'importait. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre en ce moment précis. Je croyais avoir trouvé la liberté en m'échappant de Marineford. C'était le cas, mais elle me fut aussitôt retirée quand je suis entrée dans ce sous-marin. Tu ne me retiendras pas éternellement Trafalgar Law.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde, pour commencer merci d'avoir bien voulu jeter un coup d'œil à ma première fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Disclamer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que tous ces personnages appartiennent à Maître Oda. Seule l'OC (dont vous ne connaissez toujours pas le nom :3) est à moi.**

**Rated M pour le langage grossier et scène explicite (vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ne faites pas semblant).**

**Supportez l'oeuvre originale !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_publié le 26/04/2014 _**(****je mets la date de publication comme ça si je vous dis par exemple que la suite est la semaine prochaine vous verrez quand c'est)**

* * *

Prologue

Il faisait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud pour cette pièce vide et dépourvue de toute lumière.

Elle était assise là, dans un coin, sans dire un mot, sans faire un geste et toujours avec cette expression stoïque peinte sur le visage. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus quittée maintenant. Puis soudain, il y eut une explosion dans le couloir bordant la pièce et la porte fut grandement détruite par la violence de cette dernière.

Les rayons de lumière entrèrent dans la cellule et illuminèrent le visage de la jeune femme qui se protégeait comme elle pouvait de cette agression en portant ces bras devant son visage.

Elle prit un certain temps pour ce faire à la soudaine clarté de son environnement et se précipita vers la porte. Elle la poussa aussi fort qu'il lui était possible de pousser et quand elle put enfin pénétrer dans le long couloir où jonchaient des cadavres de marines elle commença à courir.

Au bout de mains efforts, elle atteint enfin la sortie et constata avec un certain dégoût le scénario qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Les cadavres se comptaient par centaines et l'air empestait le sang coagulé ainsi que la poudre à canon.

Ne prêtant pas plus d'attention à ce spectacle répugnant, elle traversa le champ de bataille le plus discrètement possible. Une fois son but atteint elle fut étreinte d'un certain soulagement qui s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était arrivé quand elle réalisa que face à elle il n'y avait que de l'eau. Elle pesta et observa ce qui l'entourait pour tenter de trouver une solution.

Alors, il y avait de l'eau, de l'eau, des navires de la marine détruits, une flotte de pirates, des cadavres, encore de l'eau, un demi homme flottant dans les airs avec un garçon et un genre d'homme mi poisson tout deux inconscients, re de l'eau… ATTENDEZ ! Regardons ce qu'il se passe du côté du demi homme flottant.

Celui-ci semblait débattre d'on ne sait quoi avec un homme portant un gigantesque sabre sur l'épaule ainsi q'un bonnet aux motifs étranges.

Elle vit que ce dernier se trouvait sur quelque chose ressemblant à un sous-marin. Elle n'y réfléchit pas deux fois et se précipita vers la machine jaune.

Par chance, elle échappa au regard des gens présents et parvint à s'infiltrer dans le submersible. Elle ne perdit pas un seul instant et se précipita à travers les divers couloirs de l'engin. La jeune femme arriva finalement dans une pièce sombre dont la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était comme endroit mais ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était de se cacher. Elle se réfugia sous un genre de chariot métallique recouvert d'un drap blanc.

Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, quelqu'un courait. Non tout le monde courrait. Il y avait énormément d'agitation à l'extérieur. Il y eut plusieurs secousses puis le sous-marin commença à prendre l'eau pour se diriger vers les profondeurs.

Profitant de ce moment de répit pour reprendre haleine, la jeune femme prit peur quand elle réalisa que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce et s'apprêtait à emmener le chariot sous lequel elle était cachée.

_Je la sens mal…_

* * *

**Voili voulou ! J'espère que ce commencement vous aura plu.**

**J'espère poster le chapitre 1 d'ici... pas trop longtemps... hum hum...**

**_Pas trop longtemps, t'en as d'bonnes toi..._**

**Chut ! J'ai dis pas trop longtemps ça veut dire pas trop longtemps, je vais essayer de le sortir au courant de la semaine prochaine (je garantis rien).**

**Bisous les loulous**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour les gens !**

**Je suis de retour avec un chapitre tout frais écrit en deux jours (deux jours ou j'ai pas pu arrêter de bosser tellement j'étais prise dans la fic).**

**Je vous remercie aussi 1000 fois pour vos reviews ! C'est ce qui fait vivre un auteur.**

**Reveuse-chan : Contente que mon OC te fasse autant te triturer les neurones. Rassures-toi, je ferai en sorte qu'on en apprenne plus au fur et à mesure de la fiction ;)**

**Elicassidy : Voici finalement ce chapitre que tu attendais tout en espérant que tout ceci te plaira :)**

**Littlejuju : Heureuse que le prologue t'ai plu ! :D**

**Disclamer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que tous ses personnages appartiennent à Maître Oda. Seule l'OC est à moi.**

**Supportez l'oeuvre originale !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_publié le 28/04/2014_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Se déplacer sous un chariot en mouvement tout en se démenant pour rester discrète était loin d'être aisé et encore moins avec des menottes en granite marin qu'elle s'était vues contrainte de conserver après ça fuite de Marinedord. _Quelle galère__,__s_'énerva-t-elle toujours silencieusement, _il y avait au moins une bonne dizaine de navires et il a fallu que je choisisse celui-là et pas un autre ! Quelle idiote !_

Et ce fut sur ces pensées toutes plus enjouées les unes que les autres qu'elle se démena pour suivre le mouvement du chariot et arriver à destination. Destination bien curieuse qui plus est puisqu'il s'agissait d'un genre de bloc opératoire avec en prime une atmosphère semblable à celle d'une morgue. Il y faisait extrêmement froid et il flottait dans l'air une odeur de désinfectant. Ce genre d'odeur qui peut vous faire tourner la tête en trop forte quantité et qui vous donne juste envie d'éternuer quand elle parvient à vous.

La jeune femme aimait bien ces odeurs-là contrairement à bon nombre de monde, elle les trouvait enivrantes.

Il y avait aussi plusieurs chariots dans ce bloc, tous semblables à celui sous lequel elle était cachée, sur chacun d'eux étaient disposés divers instruments tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, des images affreuses fusaient dans l'esprit de notre évadée qui tentait tant bien que mal de repousser ses visions d'horreur. Le seul qu'elle reconnut et qui lui sembla moins effrayant que les autres fut un scalpel.

L'envie de le prendre et de le garder avec elle en cas de danger ou autre était bien présente, mais elle risquait gros si elle se faisait prendre, qui plus est, elle avait lu assez d'histoires morbides pour savoir que dans ce genre de situations le propriétaire de ces outils les comptait soigneusement avant et après utilisation.

Elle rabaissa le drap blanc qu'elle avait légèrement soulevé, pour observer ce qui l'entourait, quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher. Une boule se forma alors dans son estomac quand elle entendit qu'un groupe de personnes entrait dans la salle.

_Ils sont moins d'une dizaine_. Conclut-elle après avoir tenté de compter le nombre de pieds au sol pour essayer de se faire une idée du risque qu'elle courrait en étant ici.

Une paire de pieds s'avança vers le chariot sous lequel elle était dissimulée et il y eut un bruit bizarre, comme si quelqu'un enfilait des gants en plastique.

- Bien, commençons ! Fit une voix calme, celle d'un homme. Celui-là a reçu un coup mortel, et il est à peine en vie. Continua-t-il toujours aussi calme. Chapeau de paille est grièvement blessé aussi, mais je pense qu'il a des problèmes plus profonds.

Elle fut choquée du calme avec lequel il exposait la situation. N'importe qui aurait ne serait-ce qu'un peu paniqué ! Rien qu'un peu. Mais pas lui, il restait aussi froid que la roche. Mais en y réfléchissant, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose pour quelqu'un pratiquant la médecine, au contraire.

- Ont-ils besoin d'anesthésie ? Demanda une seconde voix.

- Non, pas du tout. Répondit le premier. Ils sont si blessés qu'ils ne peuvent plus ressentir la douleur. Ils n'ont pas de force pour se plaindre, peu importe à quel point le traitement est dur. Il marqua une petite pause et reprit. Cette opération va me plaire.

Cette dernière phrase la fit tiquer.

_Alors il faisait ça uniquement pour s'amuser !_ Pensa-t-elle scandalisée.

- Son pouls se stabilise. Avertit un troisième homme.

L'ex prisonnière était en pleine réflexion se demandant encore et encore pourquoi elle était tombée sur le bateau d'un monstre quand de violentes secousses secouèrent le sous-marin. Les bipbips de la machine infernale (celle qui fait un long bip en continue quand quelqu'un meurt) s'accélérèrent et devinrent particulièrement irréguliers.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le chirurgien agacé.

- C'est une urgence ! L'eau se gèle ! Répondit une voix grave qui semblait provenir d'un interphone.

Quelqu'un avec une voix pour le moins originale commença à s'agiter en courant dans tous les sens tout en hurlant « Oh non ! Oh non ! ».

- A ce rythme, nous serons emprisonnés dans la glace, Capitaine ! Rajouta l'homme à la voix bizarre.

- Fais quelque chose ! Répondit alors le « capitaine » qu'elle reconnut comme le monstre (c'est le surnom qu'elle lui donne).

A la réponse de ce dernier, l'autre paniqua de plus belle.

- Moteur à pleine puissance ! Lança la voix grave depuis l'interphone.

Les secousses empirèrent et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient du mal à tenir en place. Notre évadée faisait partie de ceux-là mais la personne tenant le chariot en place apparemment pas et la jeune femme se démenait comme elle pouvait pour garder sa présence secrète.

Les secousses se calmèrent petit à petit puis quelqu'un tomba au sol en soufflant « O… on a survécu ! ». Cependant, le calme fut de courte durée parce que le sous-marin dû reprendre son allure de plus belle.

Cette fois, l'émotif craqua et avoua le fond de ces pensées.

- Ca va nous toucher ! Je suis sûr que ça nous touchera ! Hurla-t-il.

- Vite ! A pleine vitesse ! Ordonna le chirurgien tout en conservant son calme déconcertant.

_Il devrait en prendre de la graine. _Pensa la jeune femme à l'attention de celui qui paniquait.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout était redevenu calme. Il y eut plusieurs heures d'opération durant lesquelles l'ex prisonnière tenait bon tant bien que mal face aux divers bruits de l'opération ainsi qu'à l'odeur de sang. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et ses jambes la faisaient terriblement souffrir dans sa position accroupie. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'asseoir avec le chariot qui risquait d'être déplacé à tout moment. De plus, le froid ambiant lui donnait des frissons incontrôlables.

Quand son calvaire prit fin, les gens sortirent les uns après les autres, le capitaine en dernier pour vérifier son travail une dernière fois et se laver les mains.

L'évadée souleva le drap blanc qui la cachait jusqu'à présent et vérifia qu'il ne restait bel et bien personne puis sortit enfin de sa cachette. Elle remarqua qu'un nodachi était planté à côté du lit du garçon.

_Y a pas à chipoter. Ce mec est définitivement malade._

Elle prit peur quand elle entendit du mouvement du côté de l'homme-poisson et se cacha derrière le lit du garçon. Il se leva lentement et se dirigeant à grand-peine vers la porte du bloc.

_Il ne tiendra pas le coup ! Il va y rester s'il se lève maintenant ! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire !_ Pensa-t-elle.

- Attendez ! Vous ne devez pas vous lever, ça pourrait mal tourner pour vous s'il vous plaît retournez vous coucher ! Lança-t-elle à l'ex grand corsaire qui se retourna et lui adressa un regard où se mêlaient souffrance et surprise.

Puis sans dire mot, il détourna le regard et continua son avancée vers on ne sait où.

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?! Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort ! Ce sont des pirates et leur capitaine est fou !_ Se dit-elle tout en paniquant. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je le prenne en pitié ? Lui aussi a ôté des vies après tout et à cause de ma bêtise, je vais y passer. Je dois bouger ! En restant ici, je leur donne plus de chances de me trouver !_

Alors elle se précipita vers la porte et déambula dans les couloirs toujours en vérifiant que personne ne la voyait. Un moment, elle passa devant une porte entrouverte. Elle poussa légèrement celle-ci et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre.

_Ce doit être la chambre du dit capitaine. Si je me souviens bien les autres membres d'un équipage dorment dans une pièce commune._

Il y avait, contre un mur, un lit dont la couverture recouvrait négligemment le matelas et une armoire à l'opposer de celui-ci. Il y avait également un bureau recouvert de papiers et de divers livres, certains ouverts et d'autres non. Ces derniers étaient empilés sur le bord du bureau. Il y avait également une large bibliothèque derrière la porte accompagnée d'un fauteuil.

Ce dernier objet piqua la curiosité de la jeune femme.

_Un fauteuil ? S'il y a un fauteuil c'est pour du confort, quand on lit pour le plaisir. Et il y a également des livres sur son bureau, mais ceux-là ont plutôt l'air de lui servir pour le travail. Ça veut dire qu'il lit des choses qui peuvent divertir, donc il serait capable d'avoir des activités normales. Hum hum… à retenir, il vaut mieux en savoir trop sur son ennemi que pas assez._

Elle fut prise d'un frisson plus violant que les autres, signe qu'elle commençait sérieusement à geler.

_Il compte sûrement ces instruments mais avec un peu de chance ce n'est pas le cas de ses habits._

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'armoire et y prit au hasard un sweat noir. Elle l'enfila rapidement et se sentit rapidement mieux.

_Faut pas traîner !_

Elle continua son avancée dans les couloirs et passa devant une porte ouvert par laquelle de l'air entrait. C'était la porte de sortie. Elle se cacha rapidement dans un coin et entendit l'homme-poisson discuter avec un homme de taille moyenne à la peau mate. Il avait des yeux gris cernés et portait un sweat jaune et noir avec le même symbole que sur le sous-marin. Il avait également un bonnet étrange où étaient imprimées des taches noires.

Elle recula un peu plus quand elle vit qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer.

- Law, j'aurais aimé savoir comment s'appelle la jeune fille que j'ai vue à mon réveil. Elle m'a dit de ne pas me lever et avait l'air assez inquiète. Demanda l'homme poisson.

_Jeune fille ? J'ai 21 ans mais bon… _pensa-t-elle un peu sceptique sur la manière dont elle devait prendre tout ça.

L'homme au bonnet lui lança un regard légèrement surpris et lui répondit :

- Il n'y a aucune fille dans mon équipage. Tu as dû rêver. Ça arrive de temps à autre quand la douleur est trop forte. Expliqua-t-il avec son calme habituel.

Elle faillit tomber à la renverse quand elle entendit la voix de l'homme au bonnet. Elle l'avait reconnu. C'était lui le timbré, le malade, le fou…

_Hum… pas mal pour un azimuté quand même… Eh ! Reprends-toi ! T'es pas là pour fantasmer sur des mecs à qui il manque un grain ! Même si certains ne sont vraiment pas désagréables à regarder…_

Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et vit que les deux hommes étaient maintenant à l'autre bout du couloir.

_Il n'y a pas de temps perdre avec des idioties, je ne peux pas me permettre de me relâcher et je le sais. Dès que nous arrivons à une île je disparais d'ici._

_Avec un peu de chance j'arriverai enfin à mener une vie normale et ce même après ce que j'ai fait._

Son estomac la rappela à l'ordre lui signalant son manque flagrant d'alimentation alors elle décida de partir à la recherche de la cuisine, en espérant que celle-ci soit déserte.

Elle marcha pendant un bon quart d'heure et entendit deux hommes discuter au détour d'un couloir.

- … je me suis écroulé puis après c'est le trou noir ! Le lendemain j'ai eu la pire gueule de bois de ma vie ! Raconta l'un.

- J'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses boire autant hahahahaha ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'avaler quelque chose je commence à avoir faim. Tu viens avec moi casser la croûte ? Demanda l'autre.

- Oui, moi aussi je commence à avoir un creux. Affirma le premier.

Elle les suivit aussi discrètement que possible jusqu'à l'endroit de ces convoitises. Elle attendit patiemment derrière la porte que ces deux zozos aient fini de s'empiffrer.

Elle faillit tourner de l'œil quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et que cette personne lui souffla un « Trouvée !» à l'oreille.

La jeune femme se retourna d'un coup et son cœur loupa un battement quand elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait face au fameux « Law ».

Il plaqua une main contre sa bouche et pressa l'artère se situant au cou de la jeune femme qui tomba inconsciente dans les bras de son assaillant.

[...]

Elle courait. Elle avait oublié pourquoi mais elle devait faire vite. Quelqu'un la tirait par la main vers un coin reculé de ce port. Elle ne voulait pas être de nouveau seule mais pour le bien de tout le monde il le fallait. Que lui est-il arrivé après ça ? Elle ne l'a jamais su…

[...]

Elle se releva d'un coup, en sueur dans un endroit inconnu. Peu à peu les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface les uns après les autres.

La fuite, l'intrusion dans le sous-marin, le chariot, le bloc opératoire et l'aisance avec laquelle ce Law l'avait métrisée. Une vague de colère monta en elle mais elle ravala sa rage aussitôt. Malgré ces menottes en granite marin, ces dernières ne tiendraient pas deux secondes si elle baissait ça garde.

Elle tenta de se lever mais sentit une entrave au niveau de sa cheville et vit qu'elle était attachée au lit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Constatant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Une heure, puis deux et enfin au bout de la troisième quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. En voyant de qui il s'agissait, l'agacement réapparut aussitôt mais elle le refreina une fois de plus.

Elle sentit son regard peser sur elle alors elle dirigea ses yeux ambres vers ceux aussi froids que l'acier de Law.

Ils soutinrent le regard l'un de de l'autre pendant quelques minutes sans ciller.

Les lèvres du jeune capitaine s'entrouvrirent alors et il dit :

- Qui es-tu miss ?

_Miss ?_

Elle hésita quelques instants puis ouvrit la bouche à son tour.

- J'étais prisonnière à Marineford. Répondit-elle. Ça faisait dix ans que j'étais enfermée là-bas. La guerre qui a eu lieu m'a permis de m'enfuir. Cependant j'aurais une question. S'il vous plaît.

Elle n'était pas bête, elle savait que la meilleure chose à faire était d'obéir et de courber l'échine si elle voulait s'en sortir dans un état décent. Ça fierté en prenait un sacré coup et son orgueil aussi allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Cette simple formule de politesse lui avait donné l'impression qu'on lui faisait recracher un tisonnier brûlant.

- Je t'écoute. Répondit-il simplement. Ne prêtant pas attention au combat intérieur que menait la jeune femme en face de lui.

La vie ou la fierté. Nombreux sont ceux à avoir dû faire un choix comme celui-ci et tous ont choisi. Certains sont morts pour leur fierté et d'autres vivent encore dans la honte.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Demanda-t-elle dissimulant son inquiétude derrière un visage calme.

- Je ne sais pas. Je pourrais te tuer. Répondit-il avec une nonchalance insupportable.

- Mais… pourtant ! Vous êtes médecin non ?! Vous aidez les gens !

- Tu crois ? Répondit-il tandis qu'un sourire inquiétant se glissa sur ces lèvres.

Elle commençait à être terrifiée à l'idée de rester rien que quelques instants de plus avec lui présent dans un rayon de 1000 km.

- Cependant, tu n'as pas terminé de répondre à ma première question. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom. Dit-il en reprenant un air sérieux.

Elle releva la tête, fixa ses yeux dans les siens et lui répondit.

- Je m'appelle Gabrielle.

* * *

**Voilààà ! Prochain chapitre je ne sais pas du tout quand mais le plus vite possible !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ^^)**

**Non plus sérieusement, je viens de terminer ce chapitre et j'ai déjà commencé le 3, il ne devrait pas trop tarder.**

**En attendant, je tiens à remercier les reviewers qui me suivent et me laissent leurs ****imprécisions, c'est la plus belle récompense pour un auteur d'avoir des gens qui aiment leur travail et le disent :)**

**Bon, voici les réponses aux reviews que vous m'avez laissé :**

**Woulouwouloulompa : Pamplemousse ! Merci je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Par contre, juste un truc : ton pseudoooo il me fait trop délirer XD (je sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à le recopier sans faire de faute !)**

**Littlejuju : Héhé tu aimerais bien savoir hein ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je réfléchis encore à comment le dévoiler mais vous le saurez de toute façon ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

_publié le 03/05/2014_

* * *

Chapitre 2

A ses derniers mots, une lueur étrange passa, un très court instant, dans le regard du jeune homme. Il avait été surpris et pas qu'un peu.

_Oui, j'ai un prénom pas courant et alors ? C'est pas la peine d'en faire tout en flan._

- Tes parents ont des goûts originaux. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sur le coup, elle ne sut pas vraiment ce que signifiait ce sourire alors elle n'y prêta pas attention.

- Ce nom ne vient pas d'eux. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés. Répondit-elle avec un regard froid n'appréciant que très moyennement la mention de ses parents. C'était aussi le cas quand elle était petite. Elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'on en parle et le faisait généralement savoir à ceux qui s'aventuraient sur ce terrain.

- Tu sais des choses sur eux au moins ?

- Rien.

Elle commençait à avoir les nerfs sérieusement à vif. Cette réponse claire nette et précise l'aurait fait comprendre au pire des abrutis.

Seulement, Law était loin d'être un abruti et il avait parfaitement compris le message. Cependant, il voulait tester ses limites sur un sujet sensible.

- Rien ?

Elle craqua et se redressa subitement pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Non rien, je ne les connais pas, je ne veux pas les connaître, je ne sais pas s'ils sont morts ou vivants et je m'en fous. Ils ont créé un monstre et n'ont pas été capable de l'assumer. Ils peuvent aller en enfer tous les deux ça m'importe au mieux autant que le nombre de fientes que peut chier un pigeon du début jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Lui cracha-t-elle.

_Si je meurs pour ça, je pourrai au moins me dire que j'aurai fini ma vie sur une bonne réplique._

Ça respiration était saccadée et elle avait du mal à respirer calmement.

_Merde ! Contrôle-toi ou ça risque de mal tourner pour toute la populace de ce foutu rafiot !_

- Pour quelqu'un prêt à dévoiler sa présence juste pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas, je te trouve bien dure avec tes parents. J'aurais touché une corde sensible ? Termina-t-il avec sur un ton doucereux.

_Non tu crois ?_

- On peut dire ça oui. Dit-elle plus calmement.

_Tss… ma réplique n'aura servi à rien… quel gâchis._

_- _Donc, pour faire court, tu t'es enfuie de Marineford, tu es montée à bord de mon navire et tu as essayé de te payer ma tête en jouant les passagers clandestins. C'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard me défiant de le contredire.

_Techniquement, oui et non. Oui parce que je comptais bel et bien me payer la tête du « capitaine » et non parce que je ne le visais pas lui en particulier._

_Et aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est ce genre de raisonnement qui m'attirait des ennuis quand je les sortais._

Ne trouvant rien à répondre elle baissa la tête et attendit la suite. Il laissa échapper un soupire bruyant

- Je dois admettre que j'aurais fait pareil à ta place mais…

_J'ai lu quelque part, un jour, que tout ce qu'il y a avant un « mais » ne compte pas._

- … je ne compte pas pour autant te laisser tant sortir à si bon compte.

_Aïe !_

- Tu étais condamnée à rester enfermée pour le restant de tes jours, c'est bien ça ?

_Je le sens venir le coup foireux je sais pas pourquoi…_

- Si vous pouviez arrêter de tourner autour du pot, ça m'arrangerait, s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Tu me dois le restant de tes jours. Et je les veux à mon service, conclut-il.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle venait enfin de retrouver la liberté et il la lui ôtait, comme ça. Et toujours avec cette nonchalance qui la mettait hors d'elle.

C'était tellement injuste qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Dix ans dans cette cellule sans lumière aucune. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une vie normale, avec des amis, des ennuis, un travail et peut-être même un homme à ses côtés. Elle avait même un but concernant cet homme. Elle devait le retrouver et l'aider comme il l'avait jadis fait pour elle. Elle voulait pouvoir le remercier de s'être sacrifié.

Mais ce monstre sans pitié qui ne pensait qu'à ses intérêts personnels venait de lui arracher tout espoir de pouvoir enfin trouver le bonheur.

_Je suis maudite, je ne vois aucune autre option._

- Donc, si je suis votre raisonnement, je vais devoir vouer le reste de ma vie à vos petits caprices ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Oui.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour digérer la nouvelle et trouva finalement le moyen de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle pourrait toujours tenter de s'échapper sur une île ou autre.

- Détachez-moi.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

- Pouvez-vous me détacher s'il vous plaît ? Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse en lui adressant un regard noir.

Chaque formule de politesse et règle de savoir-vivre employée lui donnait des nausées et lui écorchait la gorge. Elle contenait ça colère tant bien que mal et cela faisait naître en elle une douleur insupportable au niveau du ventre.

Il sortit une petite clé de sa poche et libéra la jambe de ses entraves.

- Suis-moi.

Elle se releva difficilement à cause de ses membres engourdis. Elle remarqua qu'elle portait encore le sweat qu'elle avait dérobé à Law ce qui la surprit étant donné qu'il avait sûrement remarqué que c'était le sien.

Elle le suivit en trottinant légèrement pour suivre son rythme.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce dont émanait une forte chaleur qui submergea la jeune femme.

_C'est sûrement la salle des machines ou quelque chose du genre._

_-_ Sachi ! Appela Law.

Un homme dans une combinaison blanche se précipita vers eux un peu affolé. Il avait une casquette un peu bizarre et des lunettes de soleil.

_Des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur… Dans une salle des machines… Il était déjà con avant ou c'est la non-santé mentale de son capitaine qui a déteint sur lui ?_

- Oui capitaine ?

_Je reconnais cette voix, il était au bloc aussi. Mais il est médecin ou mécano ce gars ?_

- Débarrasse-la de ça. Dit-il en montrant mes menottes du doigt.

- Attendez ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Tu veux les garder ? Se moqua Law en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, mais il faut que je garde du granite marin sur moi c'est important !

Il eut un air perplexe puis se tourna vers le dit Sachi.

- Tu penses que tu pourrais essayer de retailler les menottes pour qu'elle en garde une partie au poignet sans que ça la gêne trop dans ses mouvements ?

- Je vais essayer.

Puis il fila chercher sans doute des instruments.

- Il faudra qu'on parle toi et moi. Dit Law en s'adressant à elle.

Elle imaginait déjà les pires scénarios possibles et imaginables quand Sachi revint en se pressant avec un genre de pic et un marteau.

- Très bien. Pose tes poignets en évidence ici. Lui indiqua-t-il et désignant une enclume.

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur tout d'un coup._

Il commença par donner plusieurs coups à côté de la petite serrure, là où il y avait une chaîne qui se détacha rapidement. Les menottes se décrochèrent et il se tourna vers Law. Celui-ci comprit sans plus de détails et murmura « room ». Une sphère se forma autour des bras de la jeune femme. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri quand il lui trancha les deux membres. Elle se ressaisit rapidement quand elle ne vit aucune effusion de sang.

_C'est quoi ce pouvoir tordu ?!_

Sachi enleva les menottes des poignets de la jeune femme et les mit dans ses mains. Puis il recolla littéralement les morceaux.

Il attrapa la partie détachée de la menotte et la tailla de façon à ce que le désormais bracelet soit plus fin mais conserve son système de fermeture. Elle pouvait l'enlever quand elle voulait.

Elle regarda le travail impressionnée par le résultat puis releva les yeux vers lui et le remercia doucement. Il lui rendit un sourire amical qui la rassura légèrement.

_Avec un peu de chance, il n'y a pas que des tarés dans ce sous-marin._

- Merci Sachi. Maintenant viens avec moi miss.

Elle suivit au pas de course pour éviter de le perdre avec toujours cette même interrogation en tête depuis qu'elle le suivait.

_Comment on peut marcher aussi vite avec une démarche pareille ?! Il est pas humain, c'est pas possible autrement !_

Ils atteignirent une pièce pleine d'étagères avec une armoire et un lit comme ceux des hôpitaux. Les étagères étaient pleines à craquer de bocaux et autres récipients en verre tous remplis et il y avait aussi un bureau dans un coin. C'était sûrement une infirmerie.

POV Gabrielle

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Me risquai-je à demander.

- Il me faut un minimum de renseignements sur toi maintenant que tu fais partie de mon équipage.

- En gros, c'est un genre de visite médicale.

- T'as tout compris.

_Tiens, c'est l'occasion de connaître mon groupe sanguin, je me suis souvent demandé lequel j'avais._

- Avant de commencer, il faut que je sache si tu as avalé quelque chose durant les dernières 22h.

- Non, rien depuis les deux derniers jours, affirmai-je.

_D'ailleurs avec toutes ces histoires je n'ai quand même pas pu manger. Et mon estomac commence sacrément à réclamer._

Il attrapa une seringue, découvrit mon bras et commença à tapoter deux doigts au creux de mon coude.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

Je grimaçai un bref instant à cause de la piqure.

- J'ai eu 21 ans le 15 janvier.

Il rangea les prélèvements, posa la seringue dans un coin et nota quelque chose sur un calepin.

Cet homme m'intriguait, ça présence me semblait étrangement familière…

Je sentis quelque chose de froid se poser à côté de mon sternum. C'était un stéthoscope. Law le déplaça plusieurs fois toujours à proximité du cœur.

- Tourne-toi et tousse plusieurs fois.

Je me mettais dos à lui, toujours assise sur le lit de l'infirmerie et fis ce qu'il m'avait dit.

L'embout froid dans mon dos me donna quelques frissons. C'était bizarre de se dire que quelques heures plutôt je ne connaissais de cet homme que ses chaussures.

- Comment ça va se passer ? Demandais-je nerveuse pour la suite.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Comment on va s'organiser ? Ou je vais dormir par exemple ? Et puis une douche ne serait pas de refus non plus… finis-je en marmonnant.

- Il n'y a plus de places dans les chambres collectives, tu vas donc dormir…

_Pitié pas avec lui, pitié pas avec lui, pitié pas avec lui…_

_-_ … avec moi.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans une autre vie ?! Non en fait j'ai rien dit, j'en ai déjà fait suffisamment dans celle-là._

- C'est bon. Tu peux te lever, je vais te mesurer.

Je me rendis compte, pendant qu'il me mesurait, qu'il était assez grand, contrairement à ce que j'avais cru la première fois que je l'avais vu.

Il prenait des notes à chaque information acquise. J'avais l'impression d'être comme ces souris de laboratoire qu'on observe en prenant des notes en fonction de leurs réactions. C'était glauque.

Après j'ai dû passer « l'épreuve » de la balance. J'ai cru qu'il me faisait une mauvaise blague au début.

_Demander son poids à une femme, il n'a pas dû en connaître beaucoup dans sa vie celui-là._

Bon, au moins j'aurai pu échapper à la question des mensurations. De toute façon, ça n'aurait servi à rien… à part peut-être pour m'acheter des affaires, surtout un soutien-gorge, ce qui n'aurait pas été de refus d'ailleurs.

- C'est fini ?

- Non. Il me faut une dernière chose encore.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je un peu inquiète tout en me relevant.

Je l'entendis murmurer « mes » et vis mon cœur s'expulser de ma poitrine pour finir dans sa main. Je tombais en arrière et frôlais du bout des doigts le trou béant dans ma poitrine puis relevai des yeux écarquillés vers Law. Il avait sûrement compris l'interrogation qui m'oppressait et répondit quasi directement à ma question silencieuse.

- Il me faut m'assurer que tu ne tenteras rien. C'est pour ça que je garderai ton cœur aussi longtemps que je n'aurai pas suffisamment confiance en toi.

_C'est pas possible. J'en aurai jamais fini avec ce malade !_

- Maintenant, c'est fini.

Cette phrase. Son regard. J'avais compris que ces mots signifiaient bien plus que l'achèvement de cette stupide visite médicale, mais aussi de tous les espoirs que j'avais eus de lui échapper.

Nous sortîmes en silence et retournâmes dans sa cabine et il s'absenta en m'intimant l'ordre de ne pas sortir.

En constatant qu'au bout de ce qui me sembla une demi-heure, il ne revenait toujours pas, je pris l'initiative de faire le tour de ce qui serait désormais ma chambre. Bien que ce soit celle du « capitaine ».

Je découvris, dans un coin que je n'avais pas pu voir la dernière fois, une porte débouchant sur une salle de bain. Je me précipitais vers ma seule issue pour un moment de détente et découvris mon reflet dans un miroir suspendu au-dessus d'un lavabo.

_C'est moi ça ?_

Être enfermée à Marinford pendant dix ans avait laissé des traces et pas des petites. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Dans ma cellule, je n'avais aucun miroir à disposition (ça devait sûrement être jugé inutile) et je n'avais pas vu mon reflet depuis maintenant dix ans.

Autant dire que j'avais changé. J'avais non seulement beaucoup grandi mais je ne m'étais pas non plus rendue compte que ma poitrine c'était autant développée et même si par rapport à bon nombre de femmes je ne sortais absolument pas du lot, voir ce changement comme ça d'un coup était bizarre. Je vis également que mes cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé (on me les coupait de temps en temps, mais c'était tout de même rare) et ceux-ci paraissaient maintenant bruns à cause de toute la poussière et la saleté récoltée durant ma traversée de l'affrontement entre la marine et les pirates.

Je rompis ma « contemplation » et me dirigeai vers la douche pour mettre l'eau en route. Une fois débarrassée de mes vêtements, je pus enfin sentir l'eau glisser sur ma peau et imprégner mes cheveux pour s'échouer au sol de la cabine.

Mes jambes ne me portaient presque plus alors j'en profitai pour m'asseoir sur place.

Mes yeux se perdirent dans le vague et je pouvais enfin mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête. Tout remettre au clair dans ce foutu merdier.

Je réalisais que je ne pourrai probablement plus jamais profiter de la vie contrairement à ce que j'avais espéré durant ses dix ans. Plus jamais revoir la seule personne vivante à ce jour sur qui j'avais pu compter. Même si je m'étais déjà résignée à renoncer à bon nombre de choses à cause de ce que je gardais en moi, comme l'ivresse de pouvoir se laisser aller éperdument à quelque chose jusqu'à l'oublie total de moi-même, je savais à présent que jamais, ô grand jamais je ne pourrai profiter de quoi que ce soit en ce bas monde. A part, peut-être, la bouffe.

_Déjà que les plaisirs de la vie sont rares, je dois en plus m'en priver de la quasi-totalité_, pensais-je avec hargne.

J'avais une telle rancœur envers ce destin cruel et ce monde injuste que je ne pouvais plus la contenir après tout ce temps. Tant d'espoirs gâchés en si peu de temps. Juste à cause d'un coup de malchance. Les larmes dévalèrent de mes yeux que je croyais asséchés, encore et encore sans que ça s'arrête, se mêlant à l'eau qui dévalait mon visage.

Et enfin, quand les larmes cessèrent de couler, je me relevais et me décidai finalement à me décrasser. C'était loin d'être un luxe que je m'offrais.

Sortie de sous la douche, j'essuyai la glace embuée et me fixai de nouveau.

Mis à part mes yeux rougis, j'avais déjà meilleure mine et mes cheveux avaient repris leur couleur blonde cendrée qui m'avaient valu le nom que je porte. A la seule pensé de ce souvenir mon cœur de serra.

Chassant ces pensées douloureuses et me souvenant que l'autre psychopathe devait revenir, je me séchai en vitesse, récupérai mes affaires et filai en direction de la chambre.

Bizarrement, mon esprit créatif s'actionna et une réplique que je croyais avoir oubliée me revint en tête.

_« Malheur ! Oh désespoir… ! »_

Assis pénard sur le fauteuil à côté de sa bibliothèque lisant tranquillement… j'arrive pas à lire le titre ! Ah si c'est bon, l'étrange cas de dr. Jekyll et de mr. Hyde, c'était là l'activité en ce moment précis de Law. Depuis quand était-il revenu ?

_Ah ben finalement, j'avais raison ! Il est capable d'avoir des occupations normales ! Mais c'est quand même bizarre de le voir lire des trucs comme ça… se sentirait-il concerné ? Aurait-il une variante du bovarysme ? Remarquez, s'il avait été doté d'un dr. Jekyll, lui aussi, je ne serais certainement pas ici en ce moment même. Malchance quand tu nous tiens…_

Il releva des yeux plus fatigués qu'à l'accoutumer et me détailla sans aucune gêne…

_Si seulement je pouvais me procurer des produits toxiques à lui faire avaler dans son sommeil… En plus avec tous ceux à disposition, quel gâchis…_

…puis replongea dans sa lecture comme si de rien était. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

- J'aurais besoin de vêtements.

_Au diable les formules de politesse ! Il m'a zieutée sans aucune discrétion alors que je sortais de la douche et que j'étais en serviette de bain… et il a pas manifesté une once d'intérêt ! Non mais c'est le comble !_

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis se leva en soupirant pour se diriger vers son armoire. Il en sortit un t-shirt manches courtes et un bas de jogging, mais version short vous voyez, le genre qui arrive aux genoux.

_Il a ça lui ?!_

Il fallait croire que oui. Il me les donna et me dit :

- Fais vite, j'aimerais dormir. Et pour les vêtements, nous accostons demain sur l'île des femmes. Les amazones devraient pouvoir nous arranger de ce côté-là.

- Qui dit qu'elles le feront ? Fis-je réellement intriguée.

- Si leur impératrice tient vraiment à la vie du garçon que j'ai opéré hier, crois-moi qu'elles ne me refuseront pas grand-chose. Surtout si c'est pour une autre femme. Maintenant vas t'habiller.

Je partis en vitesse enfiler les vêtements qu'il m'avait donnés et revenais dans la chambre. Apparemment, il m'attendait. Il avait l'air mort de fatigue, je me demandais depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormis.

_Saleté d'humanité et putain de compassion ! Pourquoi faut toujours que je m'inquiète pour tout le monde même les pires raclures ?!_

Je m'avançai vers lui et m'assis contre le lit, prête à dormir au pied de celui-ci quand Law, qui était assis dessus, m'attrapa le bras et me tira sur le matelas.

- Tu dois penser que je suis un monstre, mais je m'en voudrais de faire dormir une femme par terre, qui plus est, au pied de mon lit. Dit-il en voyant ma surprise.

_Tiens ? Il connaît les bonnes manières maintenant ?_

Je me glissai sous les draps du côté du lit qui était contre le mur. La chaleur qui m'enveloppa me procura un confort direct, mais elle ne venait pas que des draps maintenant que j'y pensai. Je me retournai pour faire face au dos du capitaine.

Je l'observai pendant un long moment se soulever et s'abaisser dans un rythme régulier et apaisant. Il y avait aussi un tatouage dans son dos qui ressemblait à l'emblème sur son sweat.

_Je me demande combien il en a…_

Il fallait l'avouer. Envers et contre tout ce qui avait pu se passer, ce jeune capitaine était attirant, et ce bien plus qu'on ne l'aurait cru au premier regard. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas passer mes doigts sur sa peau tatouée.

_Mais l'habit est loin de faire le moine et la vie m'a sans cesse rappelée que nous n'étions pas dans des contes de fées où la justice triomphe toujours à la fin grâce aux beaux gentils qui battent à tous les coups les méchants hideux._

Je sombrais finalement dans les ténèbres d'un sommeil sans rêve sur ces pensées reflétant bien plus la réalité que je ne l'aurais voulu.

_Avec un peu de chance, je me réveillerai de ce cauchemar… _pensais-je en sombrant.

* * *

**Voili voilou mes p'tits choux !**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu en attendant je vous dit à la prochaine !**

_**Faudra vraiment trouver quelque chose à dire pour la fin parce que ça devient sérieusement vide...**_

**Oui je sais. Mais plus tard.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est re moi :D**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir !**

**Place, à présent, aux réponses aux reviews !**

**Littlejuju : C'est génial les lecteurs (lectrices plutôt pour toi ^^) qu'on retrouve chapitre après chapitre ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

**Sloan : Hey ! Merci pour ta reviews qui m'a particulièrement touchée, c'est vrai que je galère un peu beaucoup pour que Law ne devienne pas OCC et c'est un défi à chaque dialogue ! Quoi qu'il en soit je te fais de gros bisous (bien baveux rien que pour embêter mouahahahaha !) (que je suis diabolique...) (ne t'inquiètes pas, j'arrête bientôt la drogue XD)**

**Woulouwouloulompa : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte bien continuer d'écrire et ce même si on ne me lit plus, j'aime trop ça pour arrêter :)**

**Petite note à part : Pour la fiction et aussi parce que je m'embêtais royalement, j'ai revu l'arc Marineford et je me suis rendue compte d'un ÉNORME faute de raccord (je l'avais vu à la télé cette partie là la première fois et à cause de la mort d'un certain personnage je n'ai pas osé revoir ce moment, mais j'avais quand même loupé quelques épisodes), j'ai donc changé l'endroit où elle a été emprisonnée. Non plus à Impeldown mais à Marineford. Je n'avais pas envie de vous prendre pour des quiches alors je vous le dis maintenant (faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée, je marche toujours selon ce principe, oui je suis bête ! ^^).**

**Et aussi, je tiens à préciser (attendez, j'en vois deux où trois qui sautent cette partie mais il faut qu'ils sachent REGARDEZ PAR ICI S'IL VOUS PLAÎT C'EST IMPORTANT ! sinon on va croire que j'arrange tout comme il me plaît) que toutes les informations médicales, facteurs de maladie etc sont vérifiés et donc c'est réel, ça peut vraiment arriver, je ne modifie rien de ce côté là. Merci ^^**

**Bon ! Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps alors bonne lecture !**

(posté le 19/05/2014)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Je me réveillais en sursaut cette nuit-là encore. J'avais refait ce même rêve. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Mais pire, son visage, trop de temps c'était écoulé et je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir.

Je reprenais mon souffle doucement mais sûrement tout en fixant la seule lumière brillant dans cette pièce sombre.

C'était une de ces petites lumières faibles que l'on peut voir de temps en temps au-dessus de certaines portes ou tout simplement pour une sortie de secours.

Après tout ce temps enfermée dans le noir, fixer une source lumineuse était une chose des plus réconfortantes qu'il m'était donné de faire.

Il y eut un mouvement dans le lit et je me rappelai que je n'étais pas seule dans cette chambre. Law était toujours endormi à côté de moi et respirait toujours aussi calmement. Il avait l'air si paisible et presque innocent dans cet état… et aussi un peu vulnérable. Mais je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

Mon regard glissa de son visage jusque sur son torse nu. Là aussi, il y avait un tatouage représentant un cœur un peu singulier. Ce dernier se refermait sur le symbole de son Jolly Roger puis remontait sur ses épaules.

_Cet enfoiré m'a enchaînée à lui et à ce bateau par la même occasion alors qu'on ne vienne pas me faire chier parce que je me rince un peu l'œil. Et puis il l'a cherché aussi, on n'a pas idée de dormir torse nu de cette façon avec une femme qui n'a vu aucun homme « potable » physiquement depuis dix ans. Il s'attendait à quoi aussi ?!_

Je décrochai mon regard de lui quand je sentis que ma gorge était asséchée. J'étais sur le point d'aller à la cuisine l'autre fois, je me souvenais donc du chemin à emprunter alors j'essayais de m'extirper des draps le plus discrètement possible.

_Opération discrétion ! Tout ça juste pour un verre d'eau… Faut vraiment que je me calme moi des fois…_

Je parvins difficilement à sortir du lit sans réveiller l'autre fou, mais j'y parvins. Et ça, c'était déjà bien. Maintenant, restait la phase de la poignée grinçante. Le genre de phase où la moindre seconde est cruciale.

J'actionnais la poignée sans bruit… jusqu'aux trois-quarts où même si j'avais voulu je n'aurais pas réussi à faire autant de bruit.

Un petit « merde » m'échappa quand j'entendis une lame glisser hors de son fourreau et que je sentis quelque chose de tranchant contre ma gorge.

_Ces yeux… mon dieu ces yeux…_

Alors que la lame de son nodachi était pressée contre ma gorge, toute mon attention était dans ses yeux gris éclairés par de légers reflets verts. Impossible de m'en décrocher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ?

J'étais pétrifiée par ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'ils me transperçaient.

- Je… j'ai soif.

Il semblait s'attendre à tout sauf à ça. Il s'éloigna rapidement et rangea son nodachi dans son fourreau.

- Je viens avec toi.

Il me suivit pendant tout le trajet durant lequel je n'avais pas cessé de me sentir mal à l'aise. Je sentais son regard brûlant dans mon dos pendant que je marchais.

Arrivés à la cuisine, je remplis un verre d'eau et le lui tendis pour savoir s'il en voulait, ce à quoi il répondit par un mouvement de tête négatif. Je haussais les épaules et avalais le contenu de mon verre puis reposai ce dernier.

Je me souvins, par ce geste, que je n'avais toujours rien mangé. Je me demandais combien de fois je m'étais rappelé de ça quand mon ventre se manifesta… bruyamment. Sous le coup de la honte, je rougis violemment.

Law eut un regard mi surpris mi amusé puis se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as toujours rien mangé, dit-il en se dirigeant vers une épaisse porte métallique débouchant sur une pièce sombre qui s'illumina quand il entra. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un morceau de pain qu'il me tendit.

- C'est tout ce que je peux te proposer d'ici demain matin. C'est mauvais de manger entre les repas.

_Depuis quand il se la joue médecin inquiet lui ?_

Néanmoins, je pris le bout de pain qu'il me tendait et soufflant un petit « merci » avant de me jeter sur cette nourriture que j'avais tant attendu.

Law n'avait pas décroché son regard de moi et il continua son petit manège pendant le trajet du retour. Nous entrâmes dans la chambre sans dire un mot et retournâmes sous les draps.

Je dirigeai mon regard vers le plafond et m'endormais, cette fois, pour de bon.

[…]

Tout était sombre autour de moi. Il n'y avait qu'une source de lumière, elle était devant moi mais plus je courrais après plus elle s'éloignait. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à l'atteindre ? Je courrais après encore et encore sans même savoir pourquoi. J'aperçus alors une silhouette se dessinant sur la source lumineuse. Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi cette personne me tourne-t-elle le dos ? Et pourquoi m'a-t-elle sourit ?!

[…]

POV extérieur

Le lendemain matin, une légère lumière filtra au travers des paupières de la jeune femme et finit par la réveiller.

Elle sentit qu'elle était désormais seule dans le lit et ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir si Law était encore dans la pièce. En se redressant, elle le découvrit assis à son bureau, penché sur plusieurs livres tout en notant de temps à autre sur un genre de calepin… encore une fois.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se rhabiller et avait enfilé une paire de lunettes.

Ne supportant plus la chaleur du lit, elle ôta les draps de sur elle et s'assit en tailleur sur le matelas.

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme posa son stylo et fit pivoter son fauteuil pour se retrouver face à elle.

- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

- Un peu plus de huit heures, répondit-il simplement. Le petit-déjeuner devrait être servit à l'heure qu'il est, tu peux y aller si tu veux.

- Personne ne me connaît ici.

- Détrompe-toi. Dit-il avec un sourire qui lui donna des frissons.

_De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix_, pensa-t-elle en sortant de la cabine.

Une odeur alléchante flottait dans tout le couloir, elle se réjouit à l'avance de ce repas qu'elle avait tant désiré.

En arrivant devant la porte de la cuisine, elle fut prise d'une soudaine hésitation que son estomac affamé balaya d'un simple grondement.

Le brouhaha ambiant cessa d'un coup quand elle poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Elle fut paralysée quelques secondes sous le poids de tous les regards pesant sur elle.

Elle tenta d'esquisser un léger sourire, mais celui-ci demeura crispé puis elle fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un « salut ».

Personne ne réagit pour autant. Ou presque…

- Et toi ! S'écria une voix enjouée qu'elle reconnut comme celle du dénommé Sachi.

Elle leva des yeux un peu perdus vers la seule personne qu'elle connaissait dans cette pièce.

- Tu peux t'asseoir ici ! Continua-t-il toujours sur ce même ton enjoué en lui faisant signe.

Elle se dirigea vers lui sans demander son reste, soulagée de ne plus être fixée comme un animal de foire et s'assis à la place vide qu'il lui indiqua.

- Merci… Sachi c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle un peu gênée d'une telle gentillesse.

- Oui c'est ça. Finit-il encore avec ce même sourire si déstabilisant par son évidente franchise.

_J'ai presque honte d'avoir cru que c'était un con…_ pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de remords.

- Heureuse de te rencontrer, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire, je m'appelle Gabrielle.

Il sembla surpris un bref instant quand elle lui dévoila son nom.

- C'est pas courant comme nom ça haha.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec ce jeune garçon, il dégageait quelque chose d'apaisant.

- Dis-moi… commença-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde m'a regardée comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre quand je suis entrée ?

- Tu es une femme.

- Pardon ?

- Avant ton arrivée, l'équipage était entièrement constitué d'hommes – enfin, si on ne compte pas Bepo qui est un ours – tu dois sans doute imaginer la surprise générale qu'il y a eu quand le capitaine nous a dits qu'il y avait un nouveau membre à bord. Mais il ne nous avait pas précisé que tu étais une femme. C'est pour ça.

_Au pire, je saurai gérer si jamais l'un d'eux devient trop entreprenant,_ pensa-t-elle en mordant dans un croissant.

Ils continuèrent de discuter tandis que la jeune femme mangeait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main avec un régal non dissimulé.

Une fois repue, elle se leva de table, remercia tout le monde pour ce repas et se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle fut interpelée au dernier moment.

- Gab' – ça te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça hein ? – pourrais-tu amener ça au capitaine s'il te plaît ? Il ne mange rien si on ne le force pas un peu, tu comprends… dit-il un peu gêné.

- Je comprends, le rassura-t-elle en soulevant le plateau qu'on lui indiqua.

- Merci ! Lui lança-t-il quand elle ferma la porte à sa sortie.

_Il leur fait peur à eux aussi ou quoi ? _S'interrogea-t-elle sur le chemin.

Les remous du sous-marin rendaient la tâche plus ardue qu'on ne l'aurait cru, mais la jeune femme parvint tout de même à son but, pas peu fière d'elle.

Elle donna quelques coups à la porte pour signaler ça présence, mais la poignée de celle-ci ne permettait pas l'ouverture à une main qui lui aurait pourtant été si utile.

- Tu peux entrer. Entendit-elle à travers la masse métallique.

- On dirait bien que non. Répondit-elle.

Elle l'entendit se lever et marcher dans sa direction. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à actionner la poignée.

Il ouvrit la porte et repartit directement à son siège avant de se remettre au travail.

_Il n'arrête jamais ou quoi ?_

- Je le pose où ? Demanda-t-elle en soulevant un peu plus le plateau pour le désigner.

- Ici, ça ira. Répondit-il en montrant un coin de son bureau.

Elle s'exécuta et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit en attendant qu'il y ait un plus d'activité à bord du sous-marin. Elle parcourra encore une fois la chambre des yeux et décida finalement d'aller se poser sur le fauteuil à côté de la bibliothèque pour en examiner d'un peu plus près le contenu.

Les livres en hauteur semblaient tous être centrés sur la médecine et quelques autres sciences tandis que ceux plus bas étaient consacrés à du divertissement. Il y en avait, certes, quelques-uns un peu étranges voir même carrément bizarres, mais elle fut agréablement surprise de trouver des titres et des auteurs familiers parmi les ouvrages. Lui vint alors une question en tête.

- Vous les avez tous lus ? Demanda-t-elle en caressant, du bout des doigts, la reliure des plus anciens.

_De purs trésors, un tel puits de savoir…_ pensa-t-elle en s'extasiant sur sa nouvelle découverte.

- Oui.

_C'était évident. Un médecin aussi doué non seulement capable de travailler dans des conditions chaotiques, comme l'autre jour, mais en plus pour sauver deux personnes au seuil de la mort. En sachant que l'un d'eux était en plus un homme poisson._

_Il ne peut être qu'un génie pour avoir un tel savoir, surtout à son âge._

Elle réalisa alors que les compétences qu'elle possédait ne serviraient à rien à bord d'une embarcation pirate. Elle ne savait pas se battre, ne connaissait absolument rien en navigation et si elle s'essayait à la cuisine, elle parviendrait sûrement à créer une nouvelle maladie encore jamais vue à ce jour face à laquelle même monsieur le génie ne pourrait rien faire.

Et quant au ménage, il ne fallait même pas y penser. Elle pouvait être tellement distraite qu'elle aurait été capable de confondre la javel et la lessive (bon, faut avouer que pour le ménage, c'est peut-être un peu de mauvaise volonté, mais juste un peu hein).

Non, définitivement non.

- Vous réalisez, sans doute, que je touche le summum de l'inutilité en tant que membre de votre équipage. Je ne possède aucune compétence pour vous être utile en quoi que ce soit.

- Tu as deux bras, deux jambes et une tête le tout en bon état. Tu ne seras jamais dépourvue d'utilité tant que tu les auras.

- Très bien, alors à quoi je vais servir avec mes deux bras, mes deux jambes et ma tête en bon état ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de défi dans la voix. Comme si elle le défiait de trouver quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu faire.

- J'ai décidé que tu m'assisterais.

- Je vais jouer les secrétaires alors ? Et comment fait-on si je ne connais rien en médecine.

- Tu apprendras. Tu m'as l'air loin d'être bête.

_La médecine s'apprend en faisant des études poussées, pas à bord d'un sous-marin avec un psychopathe pour prof. Et dire que je n'ai jamais réellement été à l'école, je possède quelques bases avec les nombres, je sais lire et écrire aussi et je connais la carte du monde approximativement, mais c'est tout._

Elle avait tellement envie de lui lancer ça à la figure, mais dû, encore une fois, se faire violence et ravaler ses propos.

- Et les cours sont censés commencer quand ?

- Maintenant. Répondit-il en se levant.

- Vous serez responsable de ma mort. Lança-t-elle le visage impassible.

- J'espère bien. Souffla-t-il plus pour lui tandis qu'un sourire carnassier se glissa sur ses lèvres.

Il fit venir une chaise pour la jeune femme et l'installa au bureau qu'il dégagea pour l'occasion.

Il commença par des bases, en lui parlant des principaux organes vitaux et des fonctions qu'ils remplissaient. Quand la question du cœur fut mentionnée, elle baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, le regard un peu dans le vague et tira légèrement sur le col de son t-shirt pour dévoiler le vide qui se trouvait là. Décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.

- Pourquoi toute cette agitation autour du cœur ? Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous avez dit, le cerveau semble bien plus important et renfermer bien plus de choses… Et pourtant, on se réfère toujours à cette… « pompe » quand on parle de sentiments et d'émotions. Ce n'est pas logique.

Il n'y répondit rien et ils se turent pendant quelques instants. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte pour les avertir de leur arrivée imminente à Amazon Lily.

Leur entrée au royaume des femmes fut très remarquée et pas des plus appréciés. Malgré l'hostilité de leurs hôtes, l'équipage des hearts fut tout de même autorisé à amarrer dans une baie reculée de l'île.

_Une chance que l'impératrice pirate tienne à ce Luffy._

L'évadée était restée sur le pont, observant les amazones entrain d'installer les paravents, séparant la baie du reste de l'île.

Elle entendit comme des sandales de bois se rapprocher dans un rythme irrégulier puis un gros poids se poser au sol. Elle regarda à côté d'elle et y vit l'homme-poisson de l'autre fois.

- Vous tenez vraiment à mourir ? Fit-elle d'un ton ne dissimulant pas les reproches.

- Je ne peux pas rester calme en sachant ce que Luffy doit endurer, répondit-il avec une voix dans laquelle une douleur immense était perceptible.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous laisser mourir, ça n'arrangerait rien au contraire.

- Pourquoi tellement d'inquiétude pour des inconnus ?

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour les autres, c'est plus fort que moi. C'est comme si je ressentais ce qu'ils ressentent, comme si j'absorbais la moindre de leurs émotions, la moindre de leurs douleurs. C'est insupportable de devoir endurer toute cette souffrance… finit-elle un peu pour elle-même.

- C'est extraordinaire. Néanmoins, une telle capacité ne t'apportera rien de bon en ces mers. Tu as eu de la chance avec Law.

_Elle a un drôle d'humour la chance._

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire puis la jeune femme décida de se lever pour poser le pied à terre.

Le sous-marin était stable pour un navire, mais la terre ferme lui manquait un peu.

Une fois sur le sable et aux yeux des amazones, ceux-ci se posèrent sur elle.

- Vous avez vu ? Certains hommes ressemblent vraiment à des femmes quand même. Chuchota l'une d'elles.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Elles acquiescèrent en chœur suite à ça.

- Euh… je suis une femme. Pas un homme. Les rectifia-t-elle.

- U… une femme ?!

- Oui. Une femme, comme vous.

Une belle géante s'avança vers elle, toute souriante, et s'agenouilla devant Gabrielle pour être à sa hauteur.

- Je m'appelle Aphélandra, enchantée, se présenta-t-elle gentiment. Une telle sincérité la frappa. Les gens aussi gentils étaient extrêmement rares et ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant quand on regardait le monde d'un peu plus près. Mais elle avait été conservée de la méchanceté, de l'égoïsme et de la cruauté que renfermait la société.

- Contente de te connaître, je m'appelle Gabrielle, répondit l'évadée en lui serrant un doigt, souriant à son tour.

Chacune leur tour, les amazones se présentèrent à la nouvelle venue puis lui posèrent des tonnes de questions sur les hommes et le monde ailleurs que sur l'île. Puis arriva finalement la question fatale.

- D'où viens-tu ? Demanda l'une d'elles, une brune aux cheveux courts dénommée Ran.

- Je suis originaire de South Blue, mais j'ai beaucoup voyagé pour diverses raisons. C'est une longue histoire.

_Faites qu'elles ne me demandent pas de la leur raconter. S'il vous plaît._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Des yeux suppliants l'empêchaient de fuir à présent et une pression énorme pesait sur elle. Mais devoir parler de ça était tellement douloureux.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! S'exclamèrent en chœur Sachi et un autre homme appelé Penguin.

Les « demoiselles » en question ne prirent pas très bien les avances des deux jeunes hommes et sortirent leurs arcs à une vitesse hallucinante.

- N'approche pas mâle ! S'énerva une amazone portant ses longs cheveux de jais en une queue-de-cheval haute.

- Restez en arrière ça vaudrait mieux. Renchérit une blonde nommée Margareth.

Ceux-ci se stoppèrent net devant les arcs bandés et les flèches enduites de Haki, n'osant plus bouger un muscle.

Un ange passa puis les amazones baissèrent leurs armes une fois qu'elles jugèrent un quelconque danger écarté.

_Si j'étais aussi forte qu'elles, je pourrais sûrement m'enfuir sans difficulté de ce rafiot_, pensa la jeune femme avec une pointe de reproche pour elle-même.

_Une telle inutilité est affligeante. Je suis affligeante. S'en est lamentable. Si j'étais plus forte, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Quelqu'un comme moi ne mérite pas la vie. En aucun cas._

Ces pensées tournaient en rond dans la tête de la jeune femme, sans arrêt. Elle alla s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre, toujours avec ces pensées sombres.

_Qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ça ?! De telles pensées, je n'en ai jamais eu, même dans cette cellule. Elles appartiennent sûrement à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui pourrait bien souffrir de sa faiblesse ? Sûrement pas une amazone ou un membre de l'équipage. Ce doit être l'homme-poisson ou ce garçon dans le coma. Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver à lui d'ailleurs pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état pareil ?_

Toujours contre l'arbre, elle finit pas s'endormir, épuisée par la nuit précédente.

[…]

- Pourquoi maintenant ?! Hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en prends à moi ?! Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi ! Je ne t'ai oublié à aucun instant durant toutes ces années ! Et pourquoi encore ce sourire ?! Réponds-moi !

La silhouette enfantine ne desserra pas les dents, conservant son sourire quelque peu moqueur mais pas méchant. Gabrielle ne rajouta rien en voyant que l'enfant commençait à se diriger vers elle. Curieuse, elle le laissa s'avancer mais son cœur faillit louper un battement quand elle fut enserrée par ses bras, et aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, il était à présent plus grand qu'elle sans pour autant avoir grandis. Non, c'était elle qui était devenue plus petite.

Toujours aussi perdue, elle ne sut pas non plus pourquoi ses bras à elle firent de même que ceux de l'enfant. Une chaleur relaxante s'empara d'elle, comme si elle voulut qu'il ne la lâche jamais. Puis soudain, cette chaleur si agréable se transforma en véritable brasier qui la consuma, elle continuant de se débattre pour s'arracher à ses bras autrefois si accueillants.

- L… lâche-moi ! S'il te plaît lâche-moi ! L'implora-t-elle tandis que des larmes commençaient à dévaler ses joues rougies de petite fille. Laisse-moi !

- Oh ! Réveille-toi !

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux et le visage qu'elle vit ne fit qu'aggraver les choses.

C'était Law. Encore et toujours Law ! Pourquoi lui ?!

- Merde… Ne me regarde pas ! Fit-elle, tentant de dissimuler ses larmes en détournant violemment le visage.

Une main saisit fermement sa mâchoire et remit le visage de la jeune femme face à celui du propriétaire de la main.

Une sensation d'être mise à nue s'empara d'elle quand son regard rencontra celui, cendré, du jeune capitaine. Cette sensation des plus désagréables que l'on éprouve dans un moment ou notre pudeur nous supplie de faire quelque chose alors que cela nous est impossible, elle la ressentait comme jamais à ce moment-là.

- Les ordres, c'est moi qui les donne et à toi d'y obéir, dit-il sèchement, tu vas donc répondre à ma question. Combien de temps ? L'interrogea-t-il avec un regard sévère.

- « Combien de temps ? », répéta-t-elle quelque peu perdue.

- Depuis combien de temps durent ces cauchemars ?

- Je ne fais pas de cauchemars, lança-t-elle déterminée.

- Quelqu'un qui s'agite autant dans son sommeil ne peut pas y rencontrer autre chose que des cauchemars. Affirma-t-il. De plus, tu as parlé dans ton sommeil. Et de ce que j'ai entendu, ce n'est pas la première fois. Alors ?! Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

_Le mensonge. Une autre chose à ajouter à la liste des choses pour lesquels je suis nulle._

- Depuis que je suis arrivée à bord. Murmura-t-elle.

La prise sur sa mâchoire se desserra et il retira sa main. La jeune femme en profita pour détourner le regard et essuyer ses larmes.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Pourquoi je vous l'aurais dit ? Je vous rappelle que je ne vous connais même pas.

- Capitaine ! Hurla un homme en courant vers nous. C'est le chapeau de paille ! Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite !

Il le suivit en faisant signe à la jeune femme de le suivre.

Le « chapeau de paille » était dans un état critique, il avait en quelque sorte rechuté, ce qui poussa Law à commencer à opérer immédiatement, toujours sous l'œil attentif de Gabrielle. La scène ne la dégouta pas tant que ça par rapport au champ de bataille qu'elle avait dû traverser.

Elle ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps s'écoula durant l'opération. La seule chose dont elle tétait certaine c'est que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir, elle commençait à sentir son repas du matin remonter jusque dans sa gorge. Elle ne demanda pas son reste et sortit le plus discrètement possible de cette salle emplie d'une odeur de sang.

Elle se précipita vers la chambre pour s'allonger mais sa démarche chaloupée par ses vertiges la faisait se cogner de temps en temps contre les murs des couloirs. Et aussi contre autre chose.

- Gabrielle ? Demanda Penguin.

- Oh, désolée. S'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix enrouée.

- Dis-moi, t'es sûre que ça va ?

- Hum oui oui, t'inquiète pas, ça ira. Le rassura-t-elle en reprenant son chemin. Au bout de quelques pas ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle se retrouva par terre.

- Hey ! Fut tout ce qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer.

[…]

POV Gabrielle

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant, me tenant la tête entre les mains à cause d'une migraine passagère.

- Tu as perdu connaissance.

- Comment ça se fait ? Si ça avait été dû au dégoût de l'opération, j'y aurais eu droit plus tôt non ?

- Il y a plusieurs causes possibles pouvant provoquer la syncope. J'ai déjà éliminé l'épuisement, la chaleur excessive et une quelconque maladie. Il reste les troubles et/ou stress affectifs.

_Mais c'est qu'il commence vraiment à me chauffer lui avec ses connaissances médicales._

- Si quelque chose comme ça t'importe au point de faire une syncope uniquement parce que tu dois rester à bord alors ce n'est sûrement pas quelque chose de passager.

Je ne répondis rien, prise au piège, et gardais la tête basse.

- J'en ai assez de ces mystères sur toi, alors tu vas tout me raconter. Depuis le début. Dit-il en lançant un regard qui ne laissait aucune échappatoire.

Je lâchais un soupire, essayant d'évacuer la pression pesant sur moi en même temps que l'air que j'expirais, puis me lançais finalement.

- Je suis née à South Blue, où précisément je serais incapable de le dire. Aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours vécu avec Alorais, un vieil homme. Il m'a élevée et m'a appris tout ce que je sais. Un jour, j'avais huit ans je crois, je me suis réveillée dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas et j'ai dû me débrouiller tout seule à partir de ce jour. J'ai réussis à survivre en volant puis un jour, j'ai rencontré cet homme. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom mais un détail m'a marquée, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais l'air d'éprouver quoi que ce soit. Il m'a emmenée avec lui dans une grande demeure sur une île de North blue, l'île de Matel, où un autre homme, j'imagine que c'était son patron. Ce dernier m'a proposé de m'adopter ou quelque chose dans le genre (je ne me souviens pas très bien, ça remonte à loin). Mais en échange, il y avait une condition que je ne pouvais pas accepter. En aucun cas. Non seulement à cause d'une promesse faite à Alorais mais aussi à cause du danger que ça impliquait. J'ai alors refusé. Il m'a enfermée dans un genre de cage, dehors, dans le froid célèbre de North blue pour me faire céder mais il s'est passé quelque chose quand j'étais sur le point de craquer. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard du capitaine. Comme s'il venait de comprendre un mystère qui le bloquait depuis un certain temps.

Je relevais des yeux déterminés vers lui et lançais avec conviction.

- Il m'a aidée à m'enfuir ! Et il faut que j'aille l'aider à mon tour ! Je le lui ai promis !

- Alors comme ça, même après toutes ces années, tu comptes tenir cette promesse ?

- Oui ! Je le lui dois. Et il faut aussi que je le revoie absolument.

Il n'y répondit rien et sortit de la pièce. Je vis se glisser sur ses lèvres, juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, un sourire carnassier ne présageant rien de bon.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, je commence déjà l'écriture du suivant, ne vous inquiétez pas :)**

**Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues et les critique aussi que je qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait changer où ce qui vous plaît.**

**Pour vous donner une petite explication sur le temps de publication qui devient de plus en plus irrégulier, c'est tout simplement parce que je viens de reprendre les cours et que vu que j'ai commencé l'écriture pendant les vacances, c'est un peu difficile de garder un rythme régulier( surtout que ces *BIP* de profs ne nous lâchent pas et que c'est un peu beaucoup chiant aussi... mais ils ne sauront jamais que je passe mes cours à bosser sur une fic sur un brouillon que je ne quitte plus ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !) *va chercher ses médicaments***


	5. Chapitre 4

**Je suis de retour tout le monde ! :D**

**Je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre n'a pas été facile a écrire. Enchaînant coups de malchance et idées emmêlées, j'ai enfin réussi à le finir et j'ai même une petite surprise pour vous pour me faire pardonner de mon retard.**

**Je vais d'ailleurs vous expliquer ce qu'il m'est arrivé durant les dernières semaines, comme ça vous comprendrez la situation.**

**Pour commencer, quelques jours après que j'ai posté le chapitre 3 et entamé le 4, mon chargeur a littéralement grillé (oui oui, grillé comme avec de la fumée).**

**J'avais senti une odeur bizarre que je n'avais pas reconnu sur le coup puis quand j'ai la même fumée qu'au début de Mulan, j'ai réalisé que c'était du plastique brûlé et quand je rebranchais mon ordinateur (à la batterie presque morte au passage) ça reprenait. Pas le choix, j'ai dû racheter un chargeur sauf que, autre problème, mon ordi est un DELL et je me suis vue forcée de chercher pendant des jours sur internet un chargeur adéquat. Ça a été dur mais j'ai réussi et je l'ai reçu une semaine plus tard.**

**Mais ! Pendant mon temps privé d'ordinateur, je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation et j'ai tenté d'écrire sur mon portable (et je peux vous assurer qu'il est loin des derniers samsung) mais la quantité de travail fait et qui restait à faire n'était pas visible dans mes "notes" (ça s'appelle vraiment comme ça sur mon téléphone) et ce n'était donc vraiment pas pratique sans ça.**

**J'ai donc coupé des passages et en ai rajouté d'autres pour former un chapitre entier qui puisse vous plaire.**

**J'ai omis de préciser qu'avant de l'achever, j'ai dû le recommencer au moins six fois, j'en ai alors (disons le franchement) eut marre et je l'ai posté avec un passage en particulier que je pensais mettre seulement au chapitre suivant.**

**DONC ! On peut dire que j'en ai bavé avec celui-là alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

_**(T'as fini de raconter ta vie ? On peut passer aux réponses au reviews maintenant ?)**_

**Oui c'est bon :3**

**fan-de-manga : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments par contre je dois avouer que ta dernière remarque m'a... comment dire... foutue sur le cul ^^**

**Je t'explique, le temps de parution des chapitres peut être vraiment très, trèèèès long (par exemple, je suis plusieurs fic depuis bientôt un an voir plus et il n'y a pas un seul chapitre qui soit sortit depuis tout ce temps alors tu comprends ma stupéfaction). Il n'empêche que ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait vraiment hyper plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Littlejuju : Héhé... pourquoi elle doit le retrouver ? Tu le sauras (au prochain épisode ! Nan j'rigole) dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Elicassidy : Ah, si elle acceptera de rester ? Faut dire que c'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix dans ses deux "possibilités". D'un côté, elle a une personne à qui elle doit beaucoup et elle lui a en plus fait une promesse (elle prend ces choses-là très à cœur) et de l'autre elle a un chirurgien (absolument canon) sadique et extrêmement dangereux qui ne la laissera jamais s'en aller si il a la possibilité de l'empêcher de partir. Sans compter qu'avec son caractère, Law serait capable de faire ça rien que pour l'emmerder alors elle est pas qu'un peu dans la bouse notre copine ^^**

**carmin : Ehhh tu auras la réponse bientôt, j'espère pouvoir la caser dans le prochain chapitre. J'ai un gros problème avec tout ce qui est de ne pas se précipiter alors je dois me faire vraiment violence pour que tout ça soit logique et cohérent ^^'**

**Bonne lecture !**

_publié le 27/06/2014_

* * *

Chapitre 4

- Merci beaucoup Margareth, remerciai-je cette dernière en prenant le baluchon qu'elle me tendait, c'est très gentil de ta part. Ça me gênait un peu de te demander ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu dois endurer avec ces hommes tous les jours.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible tu sais, la rassurai-je un peu gênée, en tout cas je te remercie, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ton aide.

Je me précipitai vers la salle de bains de la cabine, ouvrai le baluchon et en sortais le contenu.

- Enfin, me réjouis-je avec un soupir de soulagement.

Je pris une douche rapidement et enfilai les vêtements qu'on venait de m'apporter.

J'aimais bien ce style avec un seul bas.

La tenue était semblable à celles des autres amazones, si on ne comptait pas la « jupe » un peu spéciale semblable à celle de Sandersonia mais les couleurs étaient mes favorites. La tenue était presque entièrement noire mis à part les quelques motifs de griffures/déchirures rouges dispersés sur le tissu.

Ca faisait du bien de porter des vêtements différents au bout de trois jours, enfin.

Je sortis de la pièce et me plaçai devant un miroir de la chambre pour voir le résultat.

- Tu sais où est le capitaine ? Demanda une voix que je n'avais plus entendue depuis l'opération « panique ». C'était l'émotif.

- Non.

- D'accord. Désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, il n'y a pas de mal.

- Désolé.

_Un ours qui parle ? C'est original ça. Bon, après, il n'a été dit nul part que les ours ne devaient pas parler._

Je décidai de ne pas insister, voyant qu'essayer de le convaincre ne mènerait à rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Law alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Un ours vous cherchait.

- Je sais.

[…]

J'en avais assez. Je voulais pouvoir m'en aller mais être sur cette île m'en empêchait. Il me fallait obligatoirement partir dès que nous arriverions à la prochaine île.

J'avais dû raconter ma vie à cet homme que je ne connaissais même pas et il connaissait désormais les raisons qui me poussaient à devoir m'en aller. Il les connaissait mais il n'en avait pour autant rien à faire.

Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec ces pirates. Et il ne fallait pas non plus oublier où je me trouvais. Grand Line (ou plutôt Calm Belt pour l'instant, mais nous y retournerions avant la prochaine île) et pour retourner sur North Blue le voyage serait long.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander comment les choses se passaient maintenant à Matel. A quoi ressemblaient tous ces gens que j'avais vu plus de dix ans auparavant. De quelle façon leurs visages avaient-ils changé.

Sauf que celui que je voulais le plus revoir n'était plus visible dans ma mémoire à présent et ça, je voulais y remédier au plus vite.

Seule sa voix persistait encore faiblement dans mes souvenirs. Elle était encore la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher. Je me souvenais encore de ce moment où il m'avait donné ce nom que je porte encore.

Je n'avais jamais connu mes parents et Alosair m'avait toujours laissé le choix sans que je ne puisse me décider alors je n'avais jamais eu de nom. Les gens m'appelaient « petite » ou « gamine » selon leurs envies mais jamais autrement que par des appellations en rapport avec mon âge ou mon physique. Je les détestais.

Plus tard, quand on m'amena à Marineford pour utiliser ce que je gardais caché, on ne prit pas la peine de me demander comment je m'appelais. Pour eux, j'étais juste la « chose ». D'après eux, j'aurais pu être « l'être le plus dangereux que ce monde ait jamais porté » si j'étais parvenue la maîtriser.

Au fil des années, j'avais tenté de m'exercer et j'avais à présent un (très) léger contrôle sur elle, mais je ne l'utilisais qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Ce n'était pas un petit lapin rose avec lequel je pouvais jouer quand je m'ennuyais. Non. C'était la chose la plus destructrice que je n'ai jamais vue et qui ait sans doute jamais existé.

Assise à l'ombre d'un arbre à l'orée de la forêt, je sortis ce que Margareth m'avait offert en souvenir de l'île des femmes. Nous ne savions pas quand nous partirions alors elle me l'avait offert lors de son dernier passage avec les quelques vêtements que je lui avais demandés.

Elle était une des seules femmes de l'île avec qui je pouvais parler. Les autres me sautaient dessus en m'assaillant de questions sur les hommes. Je me retrouvais obligée de les fuir.

Mes doigts dénouèrent le petit nœud se refermant sur une étoffe de tissus portant l'emblème des Kuja et je pu admirer le présent qui m'avait été fait.

C'était un poignard magnifique. La lame aiguisée était incrustée à certains endroits d'une pierre aux reflets légèrement bleutés, le manche sombre comptait quelques gravures fines et sur le pommeau était gravé l'emblème des pirates Kuja.

C'était une arme superbe seulement si Law la voyait, il ne me la laisserait certainement pas à disposition. Je m'empressais de la ranger dans son petit fourreau en cuir et la cachais.

L'avantage avec les vêtements des amazones, c'était qu'ils comportaient des tonnes de petites cachettes pour cacher des armes en tout genre. Autant en profiter.

Les nuits passées sur un canapé des plus inconfortables avec un Law lève-tôt m'avaient épuisée, c'est pour ces raisons que je ne sentis pas le sommeil m'envelopper sur l'herbe fraîche, au milieu d'une nature luxuriante.

[…]

Une cellule. Non. Une cage. J'étais dans une cage, dehors et il neigeait. Je n'avais jamais autant haï North Blue que quand j'avais découvert le froid qui y régnait.

Je ne sentais plus les extrémités de mes membres et mes dents ne s'arrêtaient plus de claquer.

_Pardonne-moi Alorais, mais c'est insupportable._

J'attendais qu'il revienne. Il revenait chaque jour et je savais que ce serait encore le cas cette fois-là. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais décidé d'accepter son offre. Au pire, ils mourraient tous.

J'entendis alors des pas se rapprocher, à une allure calme, puis je vis deux pieds s'arrêter juste devant les barreaux qui me servaient de fenêtre. C'était la seule vue sur le monde extérieur que j'avais.

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil pour essayer de voir à qui j'avais à faire, tout en restant dans l'ombre de la pièce.

Ce n'est même pas un adulte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demandai-je, méfiante.

Pour toute réponse, il fit passer quelque chose entre les barreaux qui atterrit au sol, puis il reprit son chemin.

Je m'approchais lentement et me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un manteau.

Ahurie, je me précipitais vers l'ouverture et passais ma tête entre deux barreaux pour voir qui venait de m'offrir ce répit.

- Merci, lançai-je à l'attention de la silhouette que je voyais s'éloigner avant d'enfiler en vitesse le vêtement encore chaud et empreint d'une odeur agréable.

[…]

Je fus réveillée par une violente explosion qui sembla secouer tout le sous-marin. Puis il y en eut une deuxième et quelqu'un hurla. De colère ou de douleur, il m'aurait été impossible de le déterminer, mais la personne qui hurlait voulait quelque chose dont je n'entendis pas la nature.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et me levai en vitesse pour me précipiter vers la plage.

Un spectacle pour le moins inédit se déroula sous mes yeux quand j'arrivai.

Le jeune garçon qui, quelques heures plus tôt, était encore dans le coma courrait à présent sur toute la baie en hurlant alors que la bonne moitié de l'équipage le poursuivait dans l'espoir de l'arrêter en lui répétant que s'il continuait comme ça, ses blessures se ré ouvriraient.

Il émanait de lui une douleur insupportable que je me demandais comment il pouvait la supporter.

Mais malgré ça, je ne m'inquiétais pas. Je sentais en lui une résistance et une force de volonté peu commune.

Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il survivrait et deviendrait quelqu'un d'important.

Quelqu'un dont tout le monde connaîtrait le nom.

Cependant, pour le moment, il se précipitait vers la forêt après avoir littéralement envoyé valsé ses poursuivants.

Je sortis discrètement des bois en tentant de ne pas me faire remarquer et m'asseyais au bord de l'eau.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les bruits de fracas c'étaient enfin arrêtés, quelque chose bougea à la surface de l'océan. Soudain, un monstre marin surgit violemment puis replongea. Ce petit manège dura quelques secondes avant que le monstre des mers ne soit vaincu par je-ne-sais-quoi et se retrouve à flotter lamentablement à la surface de l'eau.

Un homme posa le pied sur l'herbe verte de la baie et s'avança alors vers Law et Jinbei. Il souriait et n'avait pas l'air de nous vouloir de mal, mais malgré son vieil âge, il était très impressionnant. Son aura dégageait une puissance époustouflante et quelque chose d'étrange qui aurait donné l'envie à n'importe quelle personne censée de détaler en courant.

Son aura me donna la chair de poule quand il passa à côté de moi et qu'il déposa son regard mon visage. Il s'arrêta un instant, m'accorda un regard compatissant, comme s'il savait tout, et poursuivit son chemin.

_Qui est cet homme ?_

Law, Jinbei et le nouvel arrivant discutèrent un moment. Jinbei partit vers la forêt et on nous ordonna de retourner au sous-marin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? M'empressai-je de demander.

- On a plus besoin de nous ici, répondit un homme de l'équipage, dont j'avais oublié le nom, en montant à bord.

Enfin. Mais je devais savoir quelque chose. Cet homme savait quelque chose et il fallait que je sache quoi. Il pourrait peut-être m'aider à savoir ce qui a fait que je suis comme ça.

- Eh, l'appelai-je en me précipitant vers lui, qui êtes-vous ?

- C'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, répondit-il en souriant, je m'appelle Rayleigh.

- Que voulait dire ce regard tout à l'heure ? Vous savez quelque chose sur moi ?

Il rigola un instant puis reprit son calme.

- J'ai connu tes parents, petite, acheva-t-il avec un sourire.

_Mes parents ?!_

- Comment savez-vous que c'étaient bien mes parents, m'enquis-je légèrement suspicieuse.

- Je les ai bien connus. Que je reconnaisse leur fille est normal. De plus, il se pencha légèrement vers moi, me fixa d'une expression sérieuse et posa une main sur le sommet de mon crâne, tu as le même visage que ta mère ainsi que le tempérament de ton père.

- Le même visage que… ?

- Gabrielle ! Dépêche-toi, on va partir ! M'appela Bepo.

Je lançai un regard plein de questions à Rayleigh puis me précipitai vers le navire.

- J'espère te revoir petite, lança le vieil homme quand la porte se referma.

Je l'espérais moi aussi. Cet homme était ma seule piste pour savoir d'où je venais et pour quelles raisons j'étais comme ça.

Je pestai en m'enfonçant dans les couloirs devenus sombres du sous-marin.

[…]

Quelques jours plus tard.

Un despote, non, il avait dépassé le stade de l'acharnement tyrannique et je ne trouvais maintenant plus de mots pour décrire son comportement.

- J'attends. Alors ?

_Inhumain._

- Mais comment vous voulez que je cite les noms de chaque artère du corps humain ?! Vous les avez à peine mentionnés et c'était il y a un quart d'heure !

- Justement, i peine un quart d'heure, tu devrais les avoir encore en tête.

_Il n'y avait plus de mots._

- Le fait d'être médecin n'est-il pas censé inclure la connaissance des limites d'un être humain normal ?

- Tu n'es pas un être humain normal.

_Touchée._

Si l'apprentissage de la profession médicale m'avait enthousiasmée et intéressée un jour, ce n'était définitivement plus le cas à présent.

Law était, certes, un bon professeur, mais il disposait d'un acharnement sans borne qui commençait à venir à bout de mes limites. Celles-ci venaient d'ailleurs de s'effondrer en même temps que ma tête sur le bureau de ce dernier sous le coup d'une violente migraine naissante.

- On pourrait pas arrêter pour aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je à bout de forces. Le soleil est en train de se coucher et on a fait que ça pendant toute la journée.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je prendrais du retard dans la formation de ma future assistante ?

- Peut-être à cause du fait que votre « future assistante » vous aura épuisé pendant toute une journée ? Proposai-je avec espoir.

Il eut un petit moment de réflexion puis m'autorisa finalement à m'en aller pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Un chocolat chaud ne serait pas de refus.

- Salut les gars, saluai-je Sachi et Penguin en entrant dans la cuisine, vous faites quoi ?

- On se détend un peu, lança Penguin en levant vers moi une bouteille portant l'inscription « passoa ».

_C'est quoi encore ce truc ? Il n'a pas l'air lui-même._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Goûte et tu sauras, me défia Sachi, lui aussi un peu éméché.

_Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai jamais eus l'occasion de boire de l'alcool, mais il faut bien un début à tout._

Honnêtement, je voulais aussi en profiter pour me vider l'esprit. Avec toutes ces histoires, ma tête commençait à surchauffer.

Ils me servirent un verre où je trempais juste mes lèvres pour commencer puis voyant que le goût était loin d'être désagréable, je le vidais d'une traite.

_On dirait du jus de fruit_, songeai-je en me resservant.

- Va-y doucement quand même, c'est plus fort que ça en a l'air, m'avertit Penguin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sens rien du tout, le rassurai-je en me sentant devenir euphorique.

Les verres s'enchaînèrent durant toute la soirée, si bien que j'aurais été incapable de dire combien j'en avais vidé. En revanche, je me souvenais parfaitement du moment où la bouteille de passoa fut vidée et où Sachi la remplaça par une autre de whisky.

- C'est trop bon ce truc aussi, par contre c'est *hic* un peu plus fort que l'autre, m'exclamai-je avant d'éclater de rire pour une raison inconnue qui fit que je me retrouvai par terre les quatre fers en l'air. Cette dernière action eut pour seul effet de faire redoubler mon hilarité.

- Rame, rame *hic*, rame sur ton bateau ! Doucement dans le *hic* courant ! Gaiement, gaiement…* chantai-je à gorge déployée.

- Naaaan pas les *hic* contines, ça me fout les jetons ! Se plaignit Penguin, penché au-dessus de Sachi qui venait de s'endormir.

- Ok ok, alors *hic*… Euh… Je sais ! Nous vivions tous dans un sous *hic* -marin jaune ! Un sous-marin jaune, un sous-marin jaune !**

Je fus rapidement interrompue par une porte s'ouvrant brusquement. Provoquant un son métallique insupportable pour mon pauvre crâne au bord de l'explosion.

Toujours au sol, je relevais des yeux curieux vers les nouveaux venus, aussi appelés Law et Bepo.

- Hoho…

Le jeune capitaine nous toisa quelques minutes de son regard sévère puis se tourna finalement vers son second.

- Bepo.

L'ours n'eut besoin de rien d'autre pour agir. Et pour cause, il m'attrapa et me porta sous son bras comme un vulgaire paquet avant de regagner le couloir avec Law.

- Eeeehhh repose-moi, j'ai le vertige !

L'ours tourna un regard interrogateur vers le chirurgien qui secoua la tête négativement.

- Bande de… méchants ! M'écriai-je à la manière d'une enfant, tout en me débattant. Mais sans force, celle-ci endormie par l'alcool, je ne faisais que brasser de l'air vainement.

Sauf que je finis par attraper quelque chose. Le sweat de Law qui marchait quelques pas devant nous avant de s'arrêter et de m'adresser un regard noir qui m'aurait collé des frissons si j'avais été sobre.

Mais ma seule réaction fut d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

- Lâche ça. Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

- Je te jure, je déteste ce sweat, t'as l'air d'un maigrichon avec, lançai-je en pouffant.

Il retira ma main en ignorant ma remarque et reprit son chemin.

Arrivés dans la cabine du capitaine et toujours sans dire un mot, Bepo me déposa sur le canapé et s'en alla.

_Quel ennui._

Je décidai de reporter mon attention sur mon tortionnaire.

Il était allongé sur son lit et devait être vraiment fatigué puisque son visage logeait au creux de son coude. Mes yeux ne purent résister à la tentation de contempler le V provocateur que cette position dévoilait. Mais plus que de vouloir regarder, mon désir alla jusqu'à vouloir toucher, ce dont je décidais de ne pas me priver pour une fois.

Je me déplaçais sans un bruit jusqu'à ce corps si attirant et si provocant dans cet état puis déposais mes mains de chaque côté du V pour ensuite les faire glisser de plus en plus haut le long des hanches de mon tyran jusqu'à venir caresser son torse chaud et tatoué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger grognement.

- Je profite de ce qui m'est offert, répondis-je en continuant de faire courir mes doigts sur cette peau basanée que je n'avais pu que contempler jusqu'à lors.

- Qui te dit que ça t'est offert ?

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi si j'ai fini par céder, un sourire de prédateur se dessina sur ses lèvres à ces mots, j'ai passé dix ans dans une cellule et pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai pas vu un seul homme convenable. Jusqu'à toi, mais tu es bien plus que convenable. A quoi t'attendais-tu en te dévoilant de la sorte ?

- Bien plus que convenable ? Me défia-t-il de réitérer mes propos tout en se redressant légèrement pour mieux me voir.

- Tu n'imagines même pas, soufflai-je en remontant vers son cou, tout en enlevant son sweat.

- Tu le regretteras, murmura-t-il toujours sans bouger.

- Je m'en fiche, lui répondis-je sur le même ton tout en perdant mes mains dans ses cheveux de jais.

Ma bouche délaissa son cou et toute mon attention se focalisa alors sur ses lèvres sensuelles.

Je ne voyais rien d'autre et tout était flou autour d'elles. Je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de quelque chose.

Je me penchai doucement vers lui quand je le sentis échanger nos places puis s'approcher lentement de mon oreille.

- Quel genre de capitaine je serais si je profitais d'un des membres de mon équipage dans un état de faiblesse ?

Son souffle sur mon oreille me donna des frissons.

- Je ne suis pas dans un état de faiblesse, soupirai-je.

- Tu l'es, il se releva et me fixa de ses yeux gris luisants dans l'obscurité, une autre fois peut-être. Quand tu seras sobre. Ce serait dommage que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, acheva-t-il avec un sourire en coin avant de s'allonger à côté de moi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser tranquille. Pour ce soir tout du moins, me plaignis-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il se tourna à son tour vers moi, saisit mon visage entre ses mains et quand je vis ses lèvres rapprocher de plus en plus, je fus persuadée qu'elles rencontreraient les miennes. Au lieu de ça, il ne déposa qu'un chaste baiser sur mon front avant de m'adresser un sourire moqueur.

- C'est tout ce que tu auras pour ce soir.

Une moue boudeuse prit place sur mon visage puis je me mis dos à Law avant que le sommeil ne m'envahisse.

[…]

Je me réveillai, le lendemain, avec un mal de crâne digne de ceux qui vous donneraient l'envie de vous exploser la tête contre un mur rien que parce que c'est plus supportable et susceptible de vous assommer. C'était donc ça, la fameuse gueule de bois.

Mais, ma plus grande surprise fut apportée par le bras que je sentis sur ma hanche, torse chaud contre lequel mon dos était blottit et le souffle brûlant que je sentais venir s'échouer dans ma nuque dans un rythme régulier.

Toutes ces choses, en plus de me surprendre, ramenèrent violemment à moi les souvenirs de la veille qui ne me laissèrent pas indifférente.

Ce que j'avais fait, je ne l'oublierais jamais et suite à ça, je ne pense pas pouvoir recroiser le regard du propriétaire du membre reposant sur ma hanche de sitôt.

Dans cette position, je n'osais plus bouger un muscle, de peur de réveiller celui que j'avais tant désiré la veille au soir, mais le hic fut que je sentais, depuis mon réveil, un regard brûlant sans mon dos.

- Tu te réveilles finalement ? Entendis-je une voix moqueuse et encore quelque peu endormie me souffler à l'oreille.

Je sursautais violemment et me redressais d'un coup.

_La honte !_

- J'arrête l'alcool. Décidai-je à voix haute.

- C'est dommage.

- Pas le moins du monde.

- J'aurais peut-être dû en profiter hier soir finalement, me taquina-t-il en dénudant mon épaule des quelques mèches qui y logeaient jusqu'à lors.

- « Quel genre de capitaine vous seriez si vous profitiez d'un des membres de votre équipage en état de faiblesse » ? Répondis-je en reprenant ses mots.

- Celui que tu voulais hier soir, se moqua-t-il.

- Vous parlez comme si nous l'avions fait.

- Tu ne peux pas nier que nous n'avons rien fait. Toi en tout cas.

_La GROSSE honte !_

Je ne pus pas en supporter davantage et je ne sais pas si c'est un genre de réflexe de survie qui m'y poussa, mais je sortis de la chambre précipitamment en prenant la décision d'éviter le chirurgien au moins jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

_Si j'y arrive en tout cas._

[…]

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir la minuterie d'une bombe à la place du cerveau sinon ça va, se lamenta Sachi.

J'étais allée voir comment allaient Penguin et Sachi un peu plus tard dans la journée pour voir si leur état était plus enviable que le mien. Pour Penguin, ça passait mais ce pauvre Sachi n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. Si il avait fallu désigner le plus gros buveur ce soir-là ça aurait été lui sans aucune hésitation. Il s'était largement surestimé.

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ?

- Non, j'ai déjà pris des comprimés. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à faire effet.

- D'accord.

Il releva alors, pour la première fois de la journée, ses yeux du sol puis quand ceux-ci se posèrent sur moi, ils s'écarquillèrent.

- Gab' ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ces vêtements…

- Oui ben quoi ?

- … ils te vont à merveille ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant soudainement sur moi.

- Eh doucement, c'est juste des vêtements.

_Il a l'air d'aller mieux lui !_

- On dirait une amazone ! S'émerveilla-t-il les yeux brillants.

- C'est comme si on en avait ramené une avec nous, s'extasia Penguin.

- Au risque de vous décevoir les gars, ça fait déjà quelques jours que j'ai ces vêtements.

- Tu es sûre ? Soufflèrent Sachi et Penguin.

_En même temps, c'est pas comme si je les avais beaucoup croisés ces derniers jours._

- Ça explique tout, soupirai-je en m'éloignant.

- Attends Gab' !

- Hum ? Fis-je en me retournant brièvement.

- Promets-moi une chose.

- Je ne te garantis rien. Je ne fais jamais de promesse à la légère.

- Juste de ne jamais mettre ces combinaisons, conclut-il en désignant son vêtement.

J'éclatais de rire face à cette demande inattendue.

- Je te le promets, l'assurai-je en reprenant doucement mon calme et en essuyant les quelques larmes ayant perlé au coin de mes yeux.

_Ces deux-là risquent de me manquer quand je partirai_, songeai-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil de la chambre que Law avait déserté.

Oui, ils me manqueraient, mais l'affection que j'ai pour eux ne compense en aucun cas la présence de ce foutu chirurgien.

_Non, en aucun cas._

La possibilité de rester était inenvisageable. Je devais à tout prix tenir cette promesse que j'avais faite. Mais au fond de moi, je savais que si je voulais le revoir, ce n'était pas seulement pour une histoire de parole. Passer autant de temps avec lui avait créé un lien plus fort que je n'en avais jamais eu.

Je l'aimais. Oui, j'étais prête à tout pour lui et je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser entre les griffes de cet individu abject !

Ces sentiments que je ressentais pour lui me firent sentir encore plus coupable de mes actes du soir précédent.

_Au moins, j'ai l'excuse du « j'étais bourrée »_, tentai-je de me réconforter.

* * *

**_* Row row row your boat, c'est une chanson pour enfants quasiment aussi connue que Twinkle twinkle little star, qui a le même air que A vous dirai-je maman. Il est très probable que vous la connaissiez déjà sans savoir que c'était ça._**

_**** Yellow submarine est une musique du mythique groupe The Beatles (oui Gabrielle écoute les beatles).**_

**Petite note personnelle : j'ai trouvé marrant d'introduire ces deux chansons dans la fic vu le contexte de celle-ci et les paroles sachant que la première chanson parle de ramer sur un courant calme (j'explique pour ceux qui parlent pas anglais, on sait jamais) mais j'ai trouvé encore mieux la deuxième qui dit que, je cite, "nous vivions tous dans un sous-marin jaune, un sous-marin jaune, un sous-marin jaune" (d'où yellow submarine).**

**Ça ne me surprendrait même pas que Maître Oda ait tiré son idée de là vu toutes les références qu'il peut nous pêcher. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il adore Alain Delon ?! Notre Alain Delon ! Le français ! Un des plus grands mangakas (si ce n'est le plus grand, c'est purement subjectif) aime un acteur de notre petit pays qu'est la France ! Je sais bien que malgré sa taille elle est très connue mais quand même !**

**Oda a une culture générale de MONSTRE !**

**Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé, pour ma part je suis impatiente d'écrire la suite.**

**J'ai déjà le scénario des prochains chapitres (jusqu'à trèèès loin) en tête, il ne reste plus qu'à écrire.**

**_(De toute façon ils le verront alors ça sert à rien ce que tu viens de dire...)_**

**Mais...**

**_(Tais-toi et retourne manger des croûtons !)_**

**Ouiiii ! *sautille vers la cuisine et commence à fouiller dans les placards***

**_(Merci d'avoir lu !)_**


End file.
